What a Night!
by Haalyle
Summary: He felt warm breathing over his face and slowly became aware that there was some else in the bed with him. Judging by the feeling of the bed, it was male. With this information, his eyes quickly widened to see who it was. Slight Sonadow. One-shot!


**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!**

 **AN: I wanted to write a small one-shot as a filler for time because I have things I should be doing but aren't and I feel like writing something that isn't my other stories.**

 **EDIT: This is in no way M rated material. I'll put it up to T but that's as far as I'm going. And don't tell me to read the rules, I've read them multiple times! So unless you're going to review the story, I kindly advise you to go away.  
**

* * *

What a Night!

* * *

He felt warm breathing over his face and slowly became aware that there was some else in the bed with him. Judging by the feeling of the bed, it was male. With this information, his eyes quickly widened to see who it was.

But it was too dark to make out who it really was, as it was some late time in the morning and the sun hadn't risen yet. Sonic tried to figure out who it was, but he couldn't recall any of the things he had done before he had went to sleep clearly.

 _What had happened?_ Was the major question the blue hedgehog asked himself, _I remember there was some type of party with fruit punch... perhaps there was something in that drink_ , He tried to put together the pieces he did have, but things still didn't entirely make sense.

He stared at the figure in front of him. _Who could it be? Will he wake up soon?_ Sonic didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could back to sleep knowing that he was sleeping next to a male, who was very close to him or to get out of the bed and leave...

 _But that begs the question... where am I?_ Sonic knew that the place was familiar, but it wasn't anywhere near where the party was held. _It feels like my room... but it can't be..._

The figure in front of him stirred slightly, turning to the other side, holding onto the pillow.

Sonic let out a breath which he had found himself holding in for no reason. He sat up and looked at the figure up and down.

 _No... it can't be..._

The figure yawned, waking up. Feeling as if being stared at, it turned to look at Sonic.

Ruby red eyes widened slightly with surprise.

"Faker? What are you looking at?" Shadow asked in a slightly tired tone. He sat up quickly, pushing the blanket off of him.

"I should be asking you that question. This is my bedroom," Sonic explained, scratching his head, "Do you have any recollection of what happened last night at the party, because I can't remember anything."

"As I would expect," Shadow murmured as he got off the bed and looking down at the baffled azure hedgehog, "There was obviously something in that punch Faker and you just happened to drink it. After hugging everyone that was leaving, you passed out on the couch. Keep in mind that this is Amy's house we're talking about."

Sonic jumped out of the bed quickly, feeling every part of his body, "She didn't do anything to me, did she?"

"No," Shadow explained, chuckling at Sonic's sudden actions silly, "Since no one else seemed to want anything to do with you after your 'actions', I took the responsibility to take you home. I've already explained everything to Tails."

"But what were you doing in my bed!?" Sonic asked loudly.

"You wouldn't let go of me."

"Well you could have just slapped me or something, what you'd usually do," Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs stood there in complete silence for the next minute.

"Uh... where exactly was I holding you?" Sonic asked nervously, not knowing if the answer would be what he was thinking.

"With the way I was holding you, I guess you could say you were kind of hugging me. I would be very easy to slap you in such a way. You curled up, holding my chest as some kind of support," Shadow explained, "You only came off when I lay you down on the bed, even then you didn't completely let go of me. When I lied down, instead of hugging me around my chest, you decided to put your arms around my hips."

"And what? You just let me go ahead and do it because you enjoyed it?!" Sonic replied, slightly outraged. _He is my rival though, so I guess he would really try to humiliate me in such a way._

"You looked like _you_ were enjoying it," Shadow stated and then turned his head away from the azure hedgehog, so all Sonic could see was black.

"Even so, you could simply have pushed me away," Sonic replied, he looked down at the floor and shook his head, "And here I was worrying about what Amy would do."

"It's not like I actually _did_ anything to you. I just simply let you... hug me..." Shadow stuttered slightly, "Well, since you're awake and seemingly fine, I'll leave you to sleep in your bed _alone_."

"Hang on... just wait!" Sonic called out, hoping he hadn't awaken anyone in doing so, "Did you let me 'hug' you because you wanted it?" Sonic then chuckled, "Because if that's all the Ultimate Lifeform wanted, you could simply have just told me."

"If I had simply just told you, you'd laugh at me," Shadow explained darkly, "You never take things seriously. I prefer you asleep then awake."

Sonic's eyes widened with surprise, "Well, that's something I wouldn't think you'd say."

Shadow put a hand over his face, "That was not what I meant Faker," He growled, "Now unless you have anything more to say, bye."

Sonic jumped on him from behind in a playful tackle. Shadow turned around to angrily look at the blue hedgehog on him.

"What?" He hissed, clearly annoyed.

"And here's another hug before you leave," Sonic joked, putting his arms around Shadow and pulling the ebony hedgehog close to him.

"Get off..."

"Aw, so poor Shads doesn't want a hug now? Ah well, worth a shot," Sonic laughed, getting up, off of Shadow, "But I have plenty more hugs in store for you."

* * *

 **AN: Night guys! :D**


End file.
